


Tediousless One Shots from the Exhilarating Mind of Tim

by Tim_TWD



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Requests
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tim_TWD/pseuds/Tim_TWD
Summary: Requested one shots. Requests are still open and I'll kinda write anything.
Relationships: Clementine/Omar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Clomar to the rescue!

**Author's Note:**

> Pls write a one-shot where Clem and Omar arrive at The McCarroll Ranch to save AJ, but the leader, Louis, actually kills Omar and then kisses the corpse. Clementine gets jealous and throws baby AJ at him, and Louis dies. You figure out the ending - EdgyMeow

“So, we really doin’ this?” asked the boy sitting on the back of the horse, as he stroked his girlfriend’s hair who sat in front of him.

“We’re doing this,” the girl, Clementine, replied. She turned around on the horse and gave a short kiss to the boy, to calm his nerves. “If anything happens, Omar, just remember that I will always love you.”

“I love you too Clementine. Now let’s go get AJ.”

The two looked up and studied the flaming walls of McCarrol Ranch. They had spent years looking for AJ together after Clementine met Omar at some school. Clementine and AJ stayed at the school for a brief amount of time until the New Frontier invaded, kidnapping some of the kids and sending them to McCarroll ranch. Clementine and Omar were the only ones who escaped that situation, and as they spent time together solely in the other’s company, they began to have feelings for each other. One night, Omar confessed his feelings to Clem. The girl was also planning on confessing her feelings to Omar that same night, which resulted in them romantically saying the same thing at the same time. They then both had a night which neither of them will ever forget.

…

They charged into the fortress on their horse called Zee, which was gifted to them by Javier Garcia, the leader of New Richmond. The horse was shot down by a man just outside the entrance, causing the lovers to fall off the horse. Omar got vengeance on Zee by placing a bullet between the man’s eyes. “Come on, let’s keep going!”

The kids stormed through the fortress, killing whoever got in their way. They eventually found where they kept the children. Clementine opened the door and was met with a woman pointing a gun at her. Out of instinct, Clementine shot the woman, causing her blood to splatter against the locker where she could hear a baby’s whimpers.

“Clem? Omar? What are you doing here?” They looked up to see Louis, one of the kids from the school. Omar immediately ran up to hug his friend, who he had thought was probably killed by the New Frontier.

“Louis! I’m so glad you’re alive!” the boy exclaimed, looking up at his best friend. Louis always hanged out with Omar as he cooked, and it was joked by the other kids that one day Louis would annoy Omar so much that he would finally snap and push Louis into the stew cauldron. “We’re here to get you out. Where are the others?”

Clementine had unlocked the locker in which AJ was kept and was quietly wiping the blood off of him. Louis stared blankly at Omar. All of a sudden he pulled out a pistol and shot Omar fatally through the head.

“Omar! How could you do that Louis? He was your friend!” Clementine cried, cradling the baby AJ in her arms as Louis aimed his gun at her. He started maniacally laughing and bent over to kiss the corpse of Clementine’s former lover. The kiss lasted for way too long, and it was rather uncomfortable for Clementine to watch.

“It’s ok now Clementine,” Louis said, stepping towards the girl, “I am the leader of this place, and we can rule together, with you as my queen.” She didn’t respond, all she did was cry over her dead boyfriend. “I figured you wouldn’t accept my proposition,” he continued, walking back towards Omar’s body, “So I guess you can join Omar in hell.”

Everything went in slow motion for Clementine. She needed something to throw at him, to give her enough time to get the upper hand. Louis slowly raised the gun at her. There was nothing in reach she could throw at him, apart from… AJ!

She lobbed the small baby at incredible force towards Louis. It hit his head, shattering his skull into a million pieces. Blood and brain matter flew across the room, with a large shard of skull piercing through Clementine’s neck, causing blood to spray from her wound. A mixture of the blood from Omar’s bullet hole, Louis’ head, and Clementine’s neck coated the walls and floor in red. Meanwhile, AJ went flying through the wall and was traveling at terminal velocity across Virginia. He eventually landed at the feet of a one-armed Indian man. 

“Hey there baby AJ. Do you want to know the story of how Reggie escaped Howe’s Hardware? Well, find out next time on Tediousless One-Shots from the Exhilarating Mind of Tim!”


	2. Kenny V Reggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *The epic adventures of Reggie the great - u/ranvijay_sidhu*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is old cyberpunk is actually shit.

The main gang had got to the part where they walk across the frozen lake. They were about to start walking over it when they heard a person shouting from behind them.

"Wait! Wait for me!" The person yelled whilst running, drawing everyone's attention to him.

"Reggie?" Luke asked, shocked that Reggie was still alive. He heard he was pushed off a building.

"Th-thank god I reached you guys!" Reggie panted, "I almost didn't make it in time!"

"But Reggie, I saw you die! Carver pushed you off the building and you were bleeding everywhere!" Clementine said, shocked that this man had somehow survived that fall.

"She's lying. I have no idea what she is talking about," argued Reggie, "well anyway let's talk about this later. We need to catch up with that kid there."

Reggie pointed to Arvo who had started to run away during Reggie's distraction. "That Commie piece of shit!" Kenny yelled, chasing after the commie piece of shit.

Everyone else followed after happily, until the ice started to crack under Luke. "No, don't get any closer or I'll die!" 

Reggie wanted to save Luke, even if it meant sacrificing himself. Or someone else. "Jane help Luke," Reggie ordered, pushing Jane forward into Luke. The ice cracked and they both fell down, but only Luke emerged.

"Reggie you saved my life! I will always be grateful for that!" 

They continued to walk across the ice without any further complications, apart from Bonnie having a heart attack because of the drugs she has been doing and she then died. They reached the house which Arvo had told them about and they had a party that night. Everyone was dancing awesomely to the pulp fiction theme tune and were having a good time. Apart from Mike and Arvo who tried to escape so Kenny and Reggie murdered them.

Reggie also found a prosthetic arm in the house. It worked as good as his old arm, maybe even better. He definitely didn't just find this for plot convenience. He also found a sword there which may prove to be relevant in four paragraphs time.

Anyway the gang left the house and all got in a car. Reggie took a power nap in the back seat. When he woke up he heard Kenny and Luke arguing.

"The Last of Us Part 2 is a good game! Shut the fuck up Luke!" Kenny screeched.

"Noo! The Last of Us Part 2 is awful and Neil Cuckmann is bad!" Luke screeched in return.

Reggie stabbed Luke through the neck with his sword. "Thank god Reggie! That bigot was tying to get the kids to hate the last of us Part 2. Can you believe that?" 

They all laughed as they chucked the bigot sandwich out the car. The gang then pulled up outside a gas station where Reggie suddenly decapitated baby AJ. 

"What the fuck Reggie? Why would you do that?" Kenny asked, anger in his voice.

"We can sacrifice baby AJ to Satan so he grants us eternal life. Then we'll be invincible," Reggie explained, pulling out some candles to start making his Satan alter.

"That's a great idea Reggie! You go set it up whilst I speak to Clem about how terrible Cyberpunk 2077 is," said Kenny.

"W-What did you just say?" Reggie asked, his hand gripping his massive sword. 

"I'm saying the truth! Cyberpunk was the biggest disappointment of the year, not just because of last generation performance and bugs, but mainly due to how the game isn't a GTA VI/Deus Ex crossover like I thought it would be."

...

"Reggie stop! He's already dead!" Clementine cried as Reggie repeatedly stabbed Kenny's face.

"He was a monster this entire time, a...and I never realised," Reggie said, covered in Kenny's blood and brain matter.

"It's ok Reggie, he's gone. He can't hurt people anymore."

"I'm sorry Clementine, for letting you near this thing." Reggie them stomped on Kenny's face until it was a bloody pulp on the floor. Demons then dragged the scumbag down to hell for eternal torture.

"It's ok Reggie, you've always been here for me. Let's go do our Satan worship and become immortal," suggested Clem.

"That is a good idea Clementine! Let's go!"

The end.


	3. Reggie x Lightning McQueen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Reggie X Lightning McQueen -IEATPORKWITHAFORK)

Reggie sat down with two mugs of coffee next to his adopted daughter, Clementine. After murdering the two bigots known as Luke and Kenny, and then beheading baby AJ to grant them immortality, the duo had set off on a quest. That quest was to form a cult that would practice satanic worship. They started off by manipulating a bunch of kids from some troubled youth school, but after around six years of recruiting it led to them having an entire army.

Reggie passed one of the mugs to Clementine. She gratefully accepted it and took a small sip. “Is something the matter?” she asked with concern, “Something appears to be bothering you.”

Reggie looked at the younger girl who he had forced into satanic worship at the young age of eleven. “I think I need a significant other. I have been feeling very sex-”

He was interrupted by the loud noise of a speeding car. It drove towards them and quickly slowed down. It was some sort of racing car, the color of it being red with livery coated upon its metallic frame. “Kachow!” It exclaimed, flashing its lights at Reggie and Clementine.

“Hello there,” Reggie began, with a friendly voice, “What are you doing here? You do know this is a place of Satanic Worship?” Reggie studied the car’s face - it’s windshield was solid white, with a pair of eyes animately moving upon it. It had a mouth, a damn sexy mouth if Reggie could say so himself.

“Hello, I am Lightning Mcqueen. I am looking for a man named Reggie. I am a gift to him from Satan for being a very loyal satanic worshipper. He apparently is sexually attracted to cars. Have you seen him anywhere?”

“I am Reggie!” he squealed jumping up and down with joy. The car and the god ran towards each other and had epic car sex.

The End


End file.
